bakuganrpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Xian Infiltration ep. 2: Sneak Attack 1/2
Last time, Bendo and Phos were ambushed by Farinx and his Bakugan Narbola. Phos managed to defeat Narbola, and the Xians retreated. Later, Slax sent Hextis and Zarin to attempt a sneak attack on Bendo. Read on to see if his plan works... Phos: (Watching a scanner) Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Con: This isn't like the Xians... Hmm... perhaps we need to go on a scout mission. Con: Good idea. Phos: In Zoomeon, right? Of course. We'll bring the Battle Armor just in case. (Palm opens, and Zoomeon appears) (Zoomeon goes to real form) Phos: (Turns to Bakugan form, and jumps in the cockpit) Hop in! (Grabs Con, and jumps onto the side) (The ship lands on Zindiga, and Zoomeon takes off) Phos: (Watching) Hmm... this seems more like a joy ride than a scout mission. Keep your eyes peeled though. We don't need a distraction... (On a mountain cliff nearby) Hextis: (Watching Zoomeon) Now, Sphinxus. Sphinxus: (Rises from behind a boulder) Ready. Hextis: Ability activate! Chaos Orb Shock! Sphinxus: (Charges bolts of energy in hands) Hextis: Fire! Sphinxus: (Launches the blasts) (The blasts hit Zoomeon's wheels, and they explode) Phos: WHOA!! What could destroy Zoomeon's wheels?! (A shadow looms over Zoomeon) Zarin: Only a blow from an Xian! Eaglator: Typhoon Fist! (Flies towards Zoomeon at an incredibly fast speed) Ability activate! Infernado Core! Phos: (Glows with red energy, and smashes into Eaglator in mid-air) Eaglator: Whoa! (Plummets down) Hextis: Sphinxus, ATTACK! Sphinxus: (Grabs Phos from behind) Get ready to hurt. Two on one?! Con: Not for long. Throw me in! Sure. Bakugan brawl! Rise Haos Contestir! Con: (Stands) Ability activate! Bolting Glow! Con: (Blasts Sphinxus) Sphinxus: That... tickled. Con: COME ON. Phos: Get off of me. NOW. Consecutive ability activate! Infernado Wave, and Triple Spitifre! Phos: (Other 4 heads come out, and spit venom all over Sphinxus) Sphinxus: Gah! (Releases Phos, and falls back) We're going to bring a world of hurt... (Summons Hydricer) Battle Gear boost! Phos: (Equips Hydricer) OH YEAH! Battle Gear ability activate! Hydricer Gaia! Hydricer: (Firing blasts at Sphinxus) Sphinxus: (Taking hit after hit, but seems to have no effect) Hextis: Sphinxus is invincible. You're not going to beat him. Ability activate! Prejudice Shield! (A shield protects Sphinxus) Zarin: Ability activate! Tempest Down! Eaglator: (Creates a tornado, and it whirls after Phos) Oh yeah? Ability activate! Infernado Reflector! Phos: (Sends the tornado back at Eaglator) Eaglator: Whoa!!! (Blasted into ball form) Zarin: Grr... (Life Force: 40%) Hextis: I knew Eaglator wouldn't stand a chance... let's go Sphinxus! Ability activate! Night Howling! Sphinxus: (Blasting bursts of energy from mouth at Phos) Con: Look out! (Jumps in front of Phos, and is hit by the blast) Phos: CON!! Con: That one hurt... (Falls over, and goes to ball form) (Life force: 70%) Con... you'll pay, Sphinxus. Phos: Here's a world of hurt coming your way... Ability activate! Meteor Rain! (Meteors begin falling from the sky) Sphinxus: Hextis, I need some help! (Meteors smashing into Sphinxus, knocking him out) Hextis: (Life force: 40%) Grr... gotta win this. (Catches Phos) Ready for more, Xian scum? To be continued... in Sneak Attack 2/2... Category:Blog posts